A multiple output power supply whose output is regulated by using magnetic amplifiers conventionally has two saturable inductor cores in each output and a separate magnetic amplifier controller for each output. While this provides precise regulation, the number of magnetic cores required and the need for a separate magnetic amplifier controller for each output is expensive and often provides regulation with more precision than is needed for a particular application.